


Fast Sloths

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bros supporting bros, Fluff, Gen, Silly, Stargazing, Weed Smoking, but can absolutely be read as strictly a friendship, pre-slash probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Geralt & Jaskier smoke up and stare at the stars. It's silly and soft.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fast Sloths

**Author's Note:**

> From my friend's prompt: “Imagine sloths, but fast."

They lay in the back of Geralt’s pickup, staring at the stars, passing a joint back and forth.

“Imagine sloths, but fast,” Jaskier said. Geralt snorted.

“What?” Geralt said.

“You know, sloths, but if they were super fast.”

“… But isn’t slow-mo their, like, defining feature?”

“Yeah… so imagine what they’d be otherwise,” Jaskier replied. Geralt rolled his eyes.

“I dunno. Like monkeys?”

“Like dumb monkeys!”

“Sloths aren’t dumb.” Geralt said. Jaskier turned his head to look at him.

“Know a lot of sloths, do you?” He asked, and Geralt huffed.

“Your uncle is a sloth.” Geralt said. Jaskier giggled, and the sound made Geralt smile. They lay quietly for a while, watching the sky. “Thanks for this,” Geralt said quietly. Jaskier smiled fondly at him, patted his hand and looked back up at the stars.

“Best friends know best. You should listen to me more often.”

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far.” Jaskier tried to look offended but couldn’t stop another giggle from escaping. Geralt chuckled. He liked to give him a hard time, but he knew he relied on the man beside him more than he liked to admit. Ever since they’d met in college, he’d always been able to cheer Geralt up when he needed it. After bad games, and failed tests, and heartbreaks. The one constant in his life. The one thing he hoped to always keep by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
